Hotkeys and Hotkey Bars
General information about Hotkeys # What is a hotkey bar? hotkey bars are rectangular windows that a player can keep visable on his/her screen which allows placement of up to 10 hotkeys per bar. # What is a hotkey? A hotkey allows you to use self-created macros and abilities you receive while your character grows. # How many different hotkeys can I use? Currently the game allows 200 hotkeys, divided by 20 hotkey bars. This might seem a lot, but when actively playing and leveling you will discover that you quickly reach your limits. # How do I know which hotkeys are available? : Creating a hotkey using Drag and Drop The easiest and most common used method of creating a hotkey is the Drag and Drop method. This is accomplished by dragging: # An ability from ©haracter screen – Abilities tab. # A spell from the Spell (B)ook # A formula from the (F)ormula Book # An item like food or potions from your (I)nventory or backpack pouch inside your inventory. Creating a hotkey using the Hotkey Editor Use the right mouse button on an empty hotkey and choose “Edit Hotkey”. This will bring you into the Hotkey Editor. The Hotkey Editor screen is divided into 3 parts: * Action Selection (Blue) * Chosen action list (Yellow) * Naming and icon (Green) Choosing an action Full list of available options: The “Text Command” is used to create hotkeys containing Slash Commands and chat interaction. Please refer to the Slash Commands page for detailed info about all available commands. Apart the above commands there are also parameters available. Parameters replace themselves with currently wanted information. One example: You want to create a greetings macro saying: "Hello, . Hope you had a good day so far?". Since you do not want to insert the player name everytime you can use the %t% parameter, which inserts the selected player's name automatically. Available parameters: List of prepared actions # View which actions are created in the hotkey # Order actions (drag and drop) # Remove actions Note that you need to recreate a wrong action. No existing action is editable. Naming and icon # Add a tooltip by typing it in the text box (optional). The tooltip is shown when you hover your mouse pointer over the hotkey # Select an icon for the hotkey button Examples Dragons Crafting example. # Drag and Drop a crafting formula on any hotkey location. # Right-click the hotkey and select “Edit Hotkey”. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option the “Use Ability”. # Drag and drop the used ability on the blue bar containing “Drag Ability Here”. # Name the Hotkey and choose an Icon before saving. Adventure example "Looting a corpse" # Right-click the hotkey and select “Edit Hotkey”. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option “Text Command”. # Type in the textbox “/loot” and press the plus icon next to the text box. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option the “Action” and “Select Nearest Enemy” # Name the Hotkey and choose an Icon before saving. Tip: Note /snc is a valid command and stands for Select Nearest Corpse. If you add a Text Command of /snc before the /loot, then you dont even have to click the dead mob. It will first select the dead corpse, and then open the loot window. Adventure example "Healing yourself" # Right-click the hotkey and select “Edit Hotkey”. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option the “Action” and “Select Self” # Select from the “Add Action Type” option “Cast Spell” or "Use Ability". # Drag and drop the required healing spell or ability in the Blue box. # Name the Hotkey and choose an Icon before saving. Leisure / Greeting example. # Right-click the hotkey and select “Edit Hotkey”. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option “Text Command”. # Type in the textbox “/bow” and press the plus icon next to the text box. # Optional: Type in the textbox “/emote says Hello %T%” and press the plus icon next to the text box. # Name the hotkey and choose an icon before saving. For the “optional” addition a player or non-player character must be selected before use. Bipeds Crafting example. # Drag and Drop a crafting formula on any hotkey location. # Right-click the hotkey and select “Edit Hotkey”. # Select from the “Add Action Type” option the “Equip Item”. # Drag and drop the used Tool on the blue bar containing “Drag Equippable Item Here”. # Name the Hotkey and choose an Icon before saving. Category:Info Category:Game Client Guide